A Moment for Everything
by Asellia Skyrunner
Summary: A Word of the Day Challenge piece: Auggie gave her a look, "You're an awful liar when you're in pain, Walker." "I'm shooting you a dirty look." She shot back, indeed glowering at him.
1. Assay

Sorry guys, this is a lot rougher than I was hoping but I've never done this kind of thing before... so I really don't know exactly where this is going but... here it goes...

Oh! And I don't own Covert Affairs... but I sure as hell wish I did... Lots more shirtless Auggie scenes! Haha. :D

Assay- (v) to examine or analyze

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to anyone but Annie-and maybe Joan, if we're honest-Jai Wilcox had a girlfriend. She was, in fact, an agent, herself.<p>

Agent Melanie Garcia was the new agent in the Tech Ops department, surprisingly. Word of a new agent spread as it always did, and her file was passed around, as they always were. Agents like Stu and Barber bribed the baristas to fill them in on whatever information they could get once she arrived, because the baristas knew _everything_. In fact, the only agent aside from Auggie-who had happily been dating Annie for six months- that appeared in any way disinterested, was Jai.

The day Melanie arrived was chaotic because of an undercover op that had been blown. Most of the attention of the division was focused on getting Agent Bearing out. Since Auggie was otherwise occupied, the job of showing the green agent around fell to Jai by direction of Joan.

The second he saw her, he knew she was going to be hard to handle. She had fire in her eyes and the confidence of a fourth generation agent. But aside from that, she was beautiful and damn well knew it.

He walked up to her, holding himself high. "Agent Garcia?"

The question was a mere curtesy since there was _no one _else around. But she smiled prettily, eyes sharp and calculating. "Yes. And you are...Agent Wilcox."

He noted how her voice held a note of respect, but not of shock or awe. "It's a pleasure."

She reached for his outstretched hand, sliding her hand into the grip of his. "The pleasure's mine. It's not every day that you get shown around the DPD by the old DCS's son."

Looking back, he decided that it had been her lack of surprise that drew him in. But their friendship had moved along nearly as fast as Auggie and Annie's. On her fourth day in the agency, she made a bold move-asking out Jai Wilcox.

He surprised himself in accepting her invitation, and before they knew it, they'd been dating for five months.

He loved everything about her-the way she talked tech with her co-workers, her dedication to assisting the other agents, her calm probing of Joan's rules, and _especially_ the way she teased Auggie.

And to think it all began because she took note of his ID.

* * *

><p>Okey doke... well this one was about Jai, and I hope you liked it. But if you didn't, please don't flame...I've never done this before so bare with me.<p>

But uh, R&R because that'll help me. :D Thanks for reading!

Cali


	2. Gumption

Mwahahahahahahahaha! I'm really excited for this one. :D I have nooooo clue where this is going to take me but it should be some epic fun no matter what, dontcha think? ;D

Okay, so as usual I have to declare one of the most saddening aspects of my life: I don't own Covert Affairs… meh.

So aaaaanyway, let's get started!

* * *

><p>Gumption- (n) Courage, spunk, guts<p>

* * *

><p>No one was entirely sure how it went as far as it did. But that could've been because no one was completely sober. What they <em>did <em>know was that Mel had an engagement ring on her finger (though no one knew _why_ it wasn't still hiding in Jai's car), Stu had a new tattoo (a key sign that they'd gotten really wasted), and Annie woke up in bed with Auggie.

And when I say in bed, I mean _in bed. _Her first thought as she woke up was something about how nice it was to have Auggie's arms around her. And then she realized where she sat up as she came to her senses, holding the sheet around her chest. Her eyes were wide in panic, arms scrambling to push her body off the bed.

She glanced around the room for her clothes, which were scattered all around the room along with Auggie's. She flushed bright pink as the more scandalous parts of the night's antics flew around her brain.

It'd started with everyone having a few beers at Allen's, the conversations full of casual teasing, minor flirting, and laughter. The question of Jai and Mel could be answered there- Jai had gotten drunk enough to admit his plans and, after a sloppy, romantic, but drunken kiss, she'd accepted the ring and all it entailed. That led to a stop at Auggie's for celebration and a round or two of drinking games. By the end of the second round of beer-pong, everyone was _beyond_ wasted. And Mel—the least drunk of the crowd, due to her high alcohol tolerance—declared that there was no way anyone could drive home.

That meant it was sleepover time at Auggie's, and therefore there was no reason to end the drinking games. So they didn't. Around midnight, they were playing spin the bottle (the CIA way) and Annie got Auggie. So what could have been a simple peck on the lips turned into a heated kiss, fueled by the pent up emotions both had been resisting for almost three years.

One thing quickly led to another, and Annie ended up in bed with Auggie. And in regards to how it affected their relationship, well…let's just say neither one ever slept alone again.

One question never got answered, however, even as everyone awoke and spat out apologies, congratulations, and blush-filled "I didn't really mean…"s-

"How the _hell_ did I get this tattoo?" Stu asked as they all trudged into Waffle House for coffee.

Everyone shrugged, glancing at each other with half-interest.

* * *

><p>Hahaha well that was fun to write! ^-^<p>

As soon as I thought about it, I KNEW drinking games were perfect for this! So R&R and let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!

Okay, so I missed this week's episode so if someone could fill me in on what happened until I can see it, I'll owe you biiig time and I'll reward you with a virtual cookie! Or heaps, if that'll make you happy. :D

Cali


	3. Usufruct

Okay, so this one's going to be interesting… I have no idea where this is going to go, honestly. But we'll see…

*sigh* And my least favorite part of this whole deal, the disclaimer. I don't own Covert Affairs… *sigh*

So anyway…

* * *

><p>Usufruct- (n) The right to use the property of another as long as it isn't damaged.<p>

* * *

><p>Annie snatched Auggie's electronic cane off the table, leaning on the edge of his desk as she ran her fingers along the smooth surface. The green light traced patterns on the floor as she tested it out, childishly entertained.<p>

Auggie let out a small laugh, continuing his work on his latest assignment. "Annie?"

She glanced up, eyes wide with childlike innocence. "Mmm?"

"What are you doing?" He paused his work, hands folding and resting against his stomach lazily.

She turned her gaze back to the small device, "Nothin'…"

He rolled his blind eyes. "I can hear you clicking the button, Annie."

She giggled, "I've always been curious about how this works."

He smiled, extending a hand in her direction. She placed it in his hand gently, ignoring the tingle that raced through her body as their skin touched. He fought back a smile as he experienced the same feeling. He felt for the head of the small rod, unscrewing the top. "Alright, c'mere."

She edged closer, dipping her head down next to his. He pointed to the unscrewed head of the cane. "See the filter there?"

She squinted and leaned in a little closer, the smell of her perfume making his head spin. "Yeah." Her words were soft.

"Okay, so the lights that come out of that filter are designed to register the density of the object in front of me." He turned the top over and gestured to the point at which the light came out.

"How…" She shook her head, blond locks spilling out the smell of her perfume, making Auggie's head spin again. "Y'know what, never mind. Continue."

He snorted, ignoring the rush of grapefruit that sent through his brain. "The cane vibrates based on the density of the object it's within range of and that tells me what's in front of me."

Annie made a noise of mild understanding, pulling away again to rest on the edge of his desk. "Right…"

Auggie smiled. "It makes more sense if you try it out. Here." He made a move to pass her the device, waiting for her to take it from his hand.

Her hand moved towards his, then pulled back hesitantly. "Don't you need it?"

He offered a wider smile. "Would I offer it if I did?"

She gave him a look that was almost audible. "Yes."

He laughed quietly, "Okay, so maybe I would. But I have a back-up." He gestured again for her to take it.

She plucked it from his hand, smiling as she pressed the button and felt the tiny tremor ricochet up the handle. "Hmm…"

His smile grew still bigger, imagining her expression as she toyed with his favorite piece of technology. He grabbed the handle of the lowest cabinet and pulled it open, digging inside for another cane (which was honestly a piece of cake considering the number he had, because despite what he said, no technology was infallible).

He grabbed one, and set it on the desk beside him as he saved his work. He offered his arm as he slipped the unused can into his pocket. "Shall we go experiment, Ms. Walker?"

She giggled, knowing how easily the sentence (and most of what had been said that day, honestly) could be misinterpreted, and grabbed his arm. "We shall, Mr. Anderson."

As the day passed, Annie came to a new respect for Auggie and his technology. But she kept the cane.

* * *

><p>Hmmm….interesting…. :D Okay, so A) None of the information was researched in regards to the cane. I just kinda randomly came up with some stuff so… please don't get mad at me if you know how it actually works. B) If you DO know, and feel like explaining it, feel free. C) Please review! :D<p>

It helps me…and my plot bunnies…

Oh, and finally, I am FULLY aware, as was Annie, of how… "subject to interpretation" this is. Haha… not intended, people.

Until tomorrow,

Cali


	4. Apodictic

Hmm… as usual, I'm completely clueless as to where this'll go… but I guess we'll see… Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed /alerted/favorited the story! I really appreciate the support! And just a heads-up, this could very well be where it becomes blatantly obvious that a lot of these are in different universes. I like writing scenes for Annie and Auggie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Covert Affairs… there would be a few minor (obviously teenage) decisions made regarding a few things… and then I would probably ruin the show… merp… :/

Soooo… here ya go!

* * *

><p>Apodictic- (adj) Necessarily true or logically certain<p>

* * *

><p>His fingers ran along the Braille words, Mingus flowed from his speakers, and marinara sauce was bubbling on the stove. Auggie rested on his couch, relaxed to the point of exhaustion and completely at peace.<p>

And then a frantic knock shattered that peace.

Auggie rose to his feet and made his way to the door, moving quickly. He slid the bolt back and opened the door. Annie flew into his arms.

Surprised to say the least, he reeled back a few steps, arms closing around her shoulders sloppily. He then registered that she was crying. Crying couldn't even be considered the right word—tears sluiced down her face, cutting jagged lines through her makeup, eyes clenched tight against her pain.

His arms slid around her waist carefully as he rested his chin on the crown of her head. "Annie? What's wrong?"

She choked back her sobs long enough to mutter into his chest, "He never loved me…"

The weight of her words slammed into him, knocking away any rational thought for a moment. He pushed away the pain that filled her voice and tightened his arms around her waist. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and guided her to his couch.

Annie settled onto the seat with her knees curled up underneath her and her face pressed into Auggie's side. Her sobs battled with the light sounds of Mingus—the only noises in the room. Auggie pulled her closer, setting a hand on her shoulder and turning so his blind eyes could fall in level with hers. Her crying quieted as she watched him. "Annie, he…" Auggie fought against himself for the right words to say, if they existed. "He had the chance to be with the most _amazing_ woman he could dream of, and he threw it away. He let go of the only thing in this world that could make him truly happy."

Auggie sighed. "And it hurts, _God_ it hurts, but you have to know that you're better off without him." He shook his head as her sobs started again, pulling her to him and resting his chin against the top of her head again.

She shook her head, fighting against everything she knew. Hands swiping out and clutching his button-down, pulling him flat against her. "Auggie, I loved him…" She choked on his name, fighting down the emotion-driven bile riling up against her. "God, I loved Ben…"

He pressed his face into her hair, lips resting near her ear. It tore him up to see her like this. He's say anything to make it better. He'd give anything to heal her heart. And then she spoke again, derogatory, incredibly wrong words. "Sometimes I feel like I'm nothing without him…" Her sobs began to fade, her voice falling to defeated acceptance.

Auggie froze, arms clinching tightly around her, holding her immobile like that would stop her. But it didn't. "After all, what are we without the people who love us?"

She laughed harshly, resting her head heavily against him. Auggie's mouth opened. "Who _doesn't_ love you, Annie, that really matters?" Okay, so his speech was a little garbled with his disbelief.

She sighed, remaining silent. And the silence was killing her.

He breathed out slowly, pushing her just a few inches away. "So many people love you, Annie. You mean the world to your nieces. And your sister. Jai obviously likes you. Joan actually _favors_ you. Do you know how often that happens? Almost never." He couldn't hold back the harshness in his voice.

"What about you?" She whispered, inching a bit closer.

He sighed, ran a hand through his hair. "Of course I love you, Annie. Why else would I do everything I do to keep you safe?" He shook his head. "You're a good agent—one of the best. And Ben will never be able to take credit for that."

She was silent for several minutes, processing his words, holding herself together as best as she could. And then it clicked. _Auggie loved her._

She threw her arms around his neck and held onto him for dear life. He held her through the night.

* * *

><p>Whooooo…. Wow. That was super angsty and intense… Hmm…<p>

Well, I was listening to "The Silence" by Mayday Parade as I wrote this which probably has a huge influence on the outcome… so yeah.

Thanks for reading and R&R!

Until tomorrow…hopefully. I may skip the weekends or do one per weekend…

Cali


	5. Abject

Sorry guys, I was going to put this one up yesterday but life got crazy. Guess that's what happens when you're on the way back from vacation... anyway...

* * *

><p>Hmmm… okey doke. :D I'm aiming for humor with this one… I had some heavy duty angst yesterday…<p>

Disclaimer: The number of times I have to admit this is torturous, but I do _not_ own Covert Affairs… :P

Okay, so onward…

* * *

><p>Abject- (adj.) Utterly hopeless, miserable, humiliating, or wretched; contemptible, despicable.<p>

* * *

><p>Annie let out a snort of disbelief. "Oh my god." Her hand clapped over her mouth in an attempt to hold back her laughter. Her fingers clamped tightly on the edges of the picture in her hand.<p>

The girl sitting beside her, a pretty raven-haired wonder, smiled impishly. "_Right_?"

Auggie sat in the corner, glowering blindly at the wall childishly. His arms were crossed over his chest, shoulders hunched. His voice came out frustrated. "Really, Haven? You've been going at this for two _hours_."

She offered a small smile that she knew he couldn't see, but would hear in her voice. "Of course, August dearest. She deserves to know who she's marrying."

He turned his glare in her direction. "I'm not the same person…"

"No, but you were cute then, too." Annie cut in. "Really, Auggie, it's not that bad."

Haven snorted. "If you say so…"

Auggie—whose expression had been softening—shot another vicious look in his friend's direction. Haven shrugged. "I assure you, Aug, pictures from that age are just the tip of the ice-burg. I have more damage yet to do."

His anger fell to panic. "No. No, Haven please."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Auggie. If she knows you now, she'll have no problem with you in pre-teen years."

Annie's eyebrows rose, an excited grin crossing her face. "Oh now, I _have_ to see this."

"Indeed you do." The dark haired girl replied, then directing the next words at Auggie. "Thank god for your mother's over-excessive picture-taking, eh?"

He rolled his eyes, a low growl rumbling deep in his chest. He then proceeded to mimic her, again childishly.

Annie laughed, then turned to the blind man's ex-girlfriend, "You were saying something about pre-teen years?"

The girl grinned evilly. "Like I said, the tip of the ice-burg."

_Damn her._ Auggie thought, huffing again. _This is humiliating._

As if she heard his thoughts, Haven threw new words his way. "Hey, think about it this way, Anderson. If she sees the ones from your X-Men days and still loves you, she's a keeper."

Auggie's eyes widened in extreme alarm. "Haven, NO!"

She giggled, and Annie snorted back another laugh. "Oh my god."

And so the cycle was renewed.

* * *

><p>Yay! This one was cute and fluffy and happy! Huzzah!<p>

Please R&R! :D And thanks for reading! My plot faeries would greatly appreciate it!

So aaaanyway…

Until tomorrow… I think.

Cali


	6. Canonical

Hi everyone! I just wanted to thank y'all for your support-to everyone who's reviewed, alerted, or favorited, thank you _so_ much. It means the world to me.

And if you guys remember Haven from Sunday's entry, she's a character from a story I'm thinking about writing… shoot me a review if you want a preview of it. I'd love the feedback. :D

So aaaanyway, onward! Let's see where this word takes us… (And sorry, this should have been put up yesterday but I ran into some delays)

* * *

><p>Canonical- Authorized, recognized, accepted; included in the canon of the bible; in mathematics-the simplest or standard form<p>

* * *

><p>*Note* I don't usually do future fics but… this one just asks for it. :D<p>

* * *

><p>Annie sat up in bed and glanced over at her husband. He lay, still very asleep, with his hand mere centimeters from where hers had been moments ago. A small smile graced her face as she pushed herself off the bed, wrapping her robe around herself and edging out the door quietly.<p>

She stepped quietly into the purple room right across from theirs. She leaned against the doorframe, a broad small lighting her face.

A small figure lay in the crib near the window, wiggling a bit as she began to wake up. Her eyes blinked open sleepily, and a tiny baby yawn left her open mouth. She rolled closer to the crib entrance and let out a giggle.

Annie crossed the room quickly and scooped her little girl into her arms, holding her close. "Good morning, Lexi."

Alexandria Dallas Anderson giggled, wriggling and smiling in response. Annie held her a little bit tighter, grabbing one of the baby's blankets from the crib and wrapping her in it. Lexi whined quietly, but nestled closer to her mother.

Annie gazed down at her daughter, noticing—as she did every morning—the degree to which she resembled her father. She had his tufts of dark brown hair, and his happy smile. Her laugh was a kin to his, and if Annie hadn't birthed her, herself, she would've doubted that she had anything to do with the baby at all.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrapping tightly around her waist and a chin settle onto her shoulder. "Morning Annie." His blind gaze fell to the bundle in his wife's arms. "Morning Princess."

Annie's smile grew and she turned in her husband's arms, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. He smiled as they pulled apart and rested his forehead against hers. He ran a hand through her blonde waves, keeping the other wrapped around her waist.

Annie turned to rest her back against him, and rested her head on his chest. "Morning, Auggie."

Whether he knew it or not, Annie noted, Auggie had turned them so they faced the window as the sun was raised high in the sky. She looked down at the cooing bundle in her arms, and back up at her husband's adoring face and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He directed his eyes down to her lovingly, despite being a few inches to the left of her face. "Both of you."

_And this is how things are supposed to be_, Annie thought. _We're a family now._

* * *

><p>Well THAT was fluffy, mildly well written, I suppose (though I wish it could've been better), and horribly cliché.<p>

Damn… Sorry if you weren't impressed with today's… I just wasn't feeling it today… *sigh*

Please R&R. Feedback is always appreciated. :D

Anyway, that's it for today.

Until tomorrow,

Cali


	7. Zugzwang ?

Hello everyone! Today, an Auggie-centric episode arrives on our TV screens! HUZZAH FOR SHIRTLESS AUGGIE! Because you all know we love that. ;D So anyway, sorry about yesterday's delay but I got pulled away from my computer to hang out at a friend's house who I haven't seen in ages.

So today's word doesn 't even sound like a word… or it's pronunciation… wtf? Lol.

Oh, and before we start, I admit to being one of the biggest geeks I know… yay for geekdom!

So onward, my Auggie-loving friends.

* * *

><p>Zugzwang- (n) A situation in which a player is limited to moves that have a damaging effect<p>

* * *

><p>Annie's jaw fell open in surprise at the sight before her. Auggie sat cross-legged on the floor with a languid smile on his face as his nephew stared at the stacks of cards on the floor.<p>

Russell's eyes were wide in admiration, fingers tracing over the edges of the tops of the cards in awe. "Where … how… holy crapola…" The thirteen year old couldn't even complete a sentence.

Auggie's smile grew. "I'm a pure-bred dork, Russ. What do you expect?"

Russ couldn't even work up the words to reply. Annie took the liberty for him. "All of those are yours?"

Auggie glanced wildly in the direction of Annie's voice. "Yu-Gi-Oh is…"

"Geeky?" Annie threw out.

He shot her a minor glare, contradicting her. "Awesome."

She laughed, a small smile on her face and in her voice. "Right."

Russ piped up in the moment of silence that followed. "Hey Uncle Auggie?"

"Mmm?" Auggie's eyes fell back in that direction.

"What does this card do?" He stuck it in his uncle's direction, then retracted it as he remembered Auggie's disability. "Uh, sorry. I mean…"

Auggie laughed and stuck his hand out. "I got Braille descriptions put on the backs of the slips. Hand it over."

Russ gently dropped it in his hand. Auggie's fingers ran over the back of the card, a small smile coming to his face. By the time he was done reading, the languid smile had returned to his face. "This is one of my favorites. It limits your opponent to using cards with attack points under a level of your choosing for four turns. Basically you're forcing them to press the self-destruct button."

Annie's eyebrows rose. "Somehow you manage _not_ to sound like a sadist when you explain that."

He laughed. "Maybe because it's a card game?"

"No." She replied. "Card players can be sadistic."

He snorted. "I just don't see how that's possible."

Russ's eyes bounced back and forth like he was watching a tennis match, eventually clearing his throat to end their banter. They both glanced at him apologetically.

"Sorry Russ." Auggie amended, turning back to his nephew. "Any other questions?"

Russ's eyes lit up and he started flipping through the cards. Auggie laughed and prepared himself for an onslaught of questions, while Annie seated himself on Auggie's couch, a small giggle escaping her mouth.

"By boyfriend's such a dork…"

"I heard that." He replied with a smirk. "And you know you love me for it."

Russ made gagging noises and that was the end of that.

* * *

><p>Bwahahaha! That was fun! Auggie's a Yu-Gi-Oh dork! Huzzah! And his nephew is uncomfortable with their romance… lol.<p>

Well, R&R please and thanks for reading!

Until tomorrow,

Cali


	8. Dearth

Alrighty, so today's actually _sounds_ like a word. :D Not some bat-out-of-hell crazy jibberish. Oh, and I just thought I'd inform you, that when I went to my friend's house on Monday, I brought Covert Affairs season one and now she's hooked. ;D I think it was worth it.

I get a feeling this one's gonna be a little more serious…

So aaanyway….

* * *

><p>Dearth- (n) An inadequate supply; scarcity; lacking.<p>

* * *

><p>There was no way she could get out. She was stuck by way of many things. There was a gun to her head, a pair of handcuffs around her wrists, and a band of pissed off Russian Mafia goons blocking the exits.<p>

_I always have bad luck in Moscow…_she thought with a sour smile.

The leader, Dimitri Romenov, smirked down at her. "What are you smiling about, devotshka?"

She glowered back silently, defiance radiating off of her. _If I can't make it out alive, I can at least go down fighting_. And with that, she kicked her foot up into the crotch the Russian.

He howled, doubling over and clutching his thighs in pain. His face twisted and contorted into a mask of rage.

One of the goons ran forward and grabbed Mel's ankles, holding them down as he struggled to chain them to the ground. He let out a grunt of frustration as she continued to fight, wriggling and flailing as best she could.

Another goon came forward, grabbing the shackles from the other's hands and making him hold down her ankles. They chained her down. Dimitri came at her, face swallowed with rage.

In a roar of anger, he brought his hand across her face, snapping her head back with the force of the blow. His ring cut a jagged line down her cheek, which blood spurted from and dribbled down her face.

Melanie seethed, biting down on her lip to keep from snapping at him. She closed her eyes and fought down her anger.

When she opened them again, Dimitri still stood in front of her. His smirk held touches of pain, and his clenched jaw was also indicative. "Don't try anything so stupid again, devotshka. At least if you want to make it back to your _agency_." He sneered.

She was about to bite back a response when bullets filled the air, ricocheting off of the walls and slicing through the Russian men. Enraged roars mingled with the sound of Melanie's stunned scream as she curled into herself thinking _I'm _so_ not cut out for field work._

The shots slowed to a dead-beat silence and a pair of familiar hands closed around her and pulled her close. She nestled her head against a familiar chest. A familiar voice whispered, "Thank God."

She pulled away and touched Jai's face, tears streaming down her cheeks. His eyes searched her, flaring wide in horror at the gash down her cheek and rising to her own eyes. He kissed her tear-stained cheeks and dug a key out of his pocket.

"You're never going into the field again. _Ever._" He growled, pulling her into his arms as he removed her restraints.

She nodded against his chest and wiped at her cheeks. "I love you, Jai."

"I love you too, Mel."

* * *

><p>Cali: Yay for Mafia!<p>

Mel: You really love the Mafia, don't you?

Cali: No, I like _writing_ the Mafia. The concept is… oddly thrilling.

Mel: …You're weird.

Cali: Thanks. *grin* Anyway, thanks for reading, guys! Please review if you would be so kind and sorry for the intensity.

Jai: Yeah. You're never putting her in the field again.

Cali: Whatever…Anyway, thanks guys! Until tomorrow!


	9. Detene

Mmmmm… Interesting… Who-what-oh, hi. Sorry about that. :D Anyway, today should be interesting…. And sorry about the late post last night. :/ Got home late with a foot injury (meh) and so things took a while. But also, I may be SUPER late tomorrow, but I promise if it doesn't go up tomorrow, I'll have two for you on Saturday. ;D I promise I'll make up for it.

So let's move onward.

* * *

><p>Detene- (n) a relaxing of tension, especially between nations<p>

* * *

><p>"What did you want to talk about?" The note of curiosity was adorable, he decided. He felt the table shift as she slid into the chair across from him.<p>

He smiled and reached for his beer. "Patience, Walker. It's a virtue, y'know."

She rolled her eyes so hard he heard it. "Everyone respects different virtues. That's not one I deal with."

"Maybe that's why you get into so much trouble in the field." He meant to come across quirky, but his heart clenched and he choked on the last word.

Her hand was instantly on his. "Auggie? Are you okay?"

He smiled lightly and flipped his hand over so it was gripping hers, doing everything he could to forget his nerves. On a side note, concern was even more adorable. "Yeah. I'm good."

He felt her gaze roam his face, fall to their joined hands, and her words come out slow. "So what did you want to talk about?" She was cautious this time, not so confident.

He sighed, "Well you're just pushy, aren't you?"

She laughed, "You know you love me."

He froze, Adams-apple bobbing. His grip on her hand tightened. "Annie…"

All laughter faded from the air and she stilled. "What's going on, Auggie? Talk to me." Her chair shifted closer and her other hand fell on top of his.

He sighed. "Annie, I…" He stopped, sighing again, trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to.

"Auggie? You're…you're starting to scare me. What's going on?" Her voice wavered hesitantly.

His free hand traveled slowly up her arm and shoulder to her face. He pulled her head a little closer in a "c'mere" way and she pulled herself in closer, moving one chair closer and leaning in so close that he could feel her breath on his face. He began again. "Annie, I love you."

She inhaled sharply and then crashed her lips down to his. Their lips molded together and moved against one another, leaving his head spinning and her out of breath as they pulled apart. She rested her forehead against his. "I love you, too."

Auggie smiled ear-to-ear, ignoring the shouts of "It's about damn _time!_" and "Jesus _Christ_, why'd it take them so long?"

And it was easy to ignore, because the girl he loved, Annie Walker, loved him _back_.

* * *

><p>Yay for cute AuggieAnnie stuttery fluff! Huzzah!

My psycho says hi... Just thought you should know.

Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!

Until tomorrow,

Cali


	10. Feign

Hallo! :D Sorry about being late, but I was suuuper busy today. :/ Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

Thanks to everyone (but particularly theflockroxmysox) for all the reviews! I appreciate it! XD

Onward, readers!

* * *

><p>Feign- (v) To represent fictitiously; put on an appearance of.<p>

* * *

><p>She held back a hiss, digging her teeth into her lip and clenching her hands around the edge of the medical table she lay on. The doctor glanced up apologetically, but kept silent as he probed at her wound.<p>

"Annie, are you okay?" Auggie suddenly appeared in the doorway, going faster than was probably safe.

"Fine." Annie replied, managing not to sound too tortured.

Auggie gave her a look, "You're an awful liar when you're in pain, Walker."

"I'm shooting you a dirty look." She shot back, indeed glowering at him. "And if looks could kill, Anderson."

"I'd be dead more than once." He offered a smirk. "I'm fully aware."

"Sarcasm not-Ow!" She flinched, unintentinally edging away from the doctor's hands.

He offered a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Agent Walker, but I need to get the bullet out."

"Bullet?" Auggie's smirk disappeared, jaw falling slack in alarm. "You got _hit_?"

Annie groaned, shooting the doctor an exasperated look. "Yeah..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Confusion and frustration filled his face.

"Because I didn't want you to freak out. I'll be fine once they get the bullet out." She grit out her words carefully as the doctor's tweezers dug into her side again.

Auggie's expression softened. "You're an idiot, Walker."

"I'm _your _idiot." She shot back teasingly.

He chuckled, "True, true." He walked over and grabbed her hand, holding on to it tightly. THe doctor's assistant grabbed a chair and brought it over, pressing it against his knees. He sat down next to Annie's head.

"Hey, isn't Chloe's birthday soon?" Auggie asked by way of distraction.

"Next week. Why?"

"Well what are you going to get her?"

"Why do you assume you haven't gotten it yet?"

"Walker." He replied, jokingly stern.

"There's this fairy costume she wants." Annie admitted begrudgingly. "I was going to get it today after work." She suddenly squeezed his hand with furious intensity, hissing as the doctor's tweezers dug deeper.

He smiled. "Sounds like something she'd like."

Annie smiled at that. "Yeah. Yeah, it does."

The whole situation made her realize something: She didn't have to hide her pain from Auggie. He'd always be there for her, and she wouldn't have to worry about it. She could always trust him.

* * *

><p>Well that was adorably fluffy... but personally, I still like my Zugzwang (Chapter 7) best. Yu-Gi-OH! rocks your socks. And yes, I'm that much of a dork. :P<p>

Anyways, thanks for reading and please rview.

Until tomorrow,

Cali


End file.
